Justice League Beyond Son of Zatanna
by Br0kenThOrn
Summary: Based off of the Justice League Beyond Comic Book. Join in on Zachary Andrews as he discovers his roots in the world of sorcery, his navigation through being a superhero, and watch as he also tries to navigate his way through a new relationship with a certain screaming blonde.


Author's Note: So, I was re watching Batman Beyond, re reading Kingdome Come and after I re read "Justice League Beyond" which is a comic series I highly recommend. I got to thinking that what if Zatanna had a son that was to become a member. Note I do not own any characters that appear in this story; I am only doing this for your entertainment. All Characters belong to DC comics.

 _ **"Man, I still can't believe what a mess I got myself into. One minute, I'm a foster kid with 2 best friends with two very mean and popular older sisters from San Francisco going through the motions of high school with no clue what I want to do for a career. Then the next, I'm finding out that my birth mother was not only A: Was one of the greatest sorceresses ever to walk the earth, B: Was a member of the Justice League, C: She left me a mansion and a trust fund in Shadowcrest and finally D: My mother was the greatest stage magician of her time and now that the public found out she had a child I'm kind of in the spotlight. Now I find myself being a hero to carry on my family's legacy, find out who was after my mother, being famous as well as being crazy and stupid enough to fall for a beautiful and powerful blonde. But, I'm getting ahead of myself, so I guess I'll just start from the beginning…"**_

George Washington High School, an amazing institution of learning in San Francisco over the years, but, like any other place of learning, it maintained a strict time schedule when it comes to classes. See a muscular young male leaning against his locker and talking with a very curvy and attractive young blonde woman.  
 **"I. Freakin'. Wish!"**

Then cut to a young black hair male with big glasses on being stuffed inside a locker.  
 **"HEY! I'm not that bad."  
** Not too far is a young black-haired woman writing in her diary.  
 **"Okay now you're just starting to make me a little irritated"  
** Suddenly a young black haired somewhat muscular young man named Zach, who is now seen in street clothing and hair still a little wet from the shower, running to class.

''Scuse me! Comin' through!" said Zach as he ran past one male student, then past a Caucasian Female. At one point, he passes right in between a young couple about to kiss. "Sorry about that!" he yelled back at the annoyed couple, then made his way inside the main building.

 **"Yep, good ol' high school life! What can I say, it has its challenges besides academics? Like for starters, if gives me the time to work on my cardio when I'm trying to make it to class one time. Now you might think I'm a slacker who doesn't care about school. I do like the stuff being taught to us but I just hate the teachers.**

Finally, Zach enters a large, round class room full of students as the bell rings, and quickly makes it to his seat, where he lets out a huge breath of both relief and exhaustion as he sat in his seat.

The Teacher, an elderly Caucasian woman with white hair and a silver lab coat, looks up and sees the heavily breathing Zach in his seat, finding it a pleasant surprise that he's made actual effort to get to class, seeing is how he's arrived later the past two times. "Well, Mr. Andrews, nice of you to be punctual this time."

"Uh, yes, Professor Brant!" Zach replied somewhat sheepishly. Causing the rest of the class to snicker.

"But yeah! Actually, getting to my class on time felt like sweet victory!"

Once she sees that all the students were accounted for, Professor Brant presses a button on her watch, which in turn, causes a huge screen of her face to appear for all her students to see. "All right, everyone! I hope you're all ready for the pop quiz."

At that moment, Zach's smile soon disappears and his skin turns white with pure horror.

 **"Right on time…to pop quiz that I forgot to study for. Talk about a victory short lived."**

Meanwhile, inside what looked like an old styed library, a scraggy boy with long, thin limbs, a thin neck and an angular face. He has black hair in a mop-top style with V-shaped bangs and devil-horns rising over the ears to points slightly above the top of his head. Along with his pointed crown, these devil horns give him a distinctive three-pointed silhouette. He has arched eyebrows and sideburns that taper to a point. He also has long, sharp, black fingernails. He is reading a book and chanting. "Finally, I will be set free, and once I am I will find her and punish her to ruining me, hurry up slave."

Understood," the white suited man replied and the young man ended the communication spell.

Back in ESU, all students of many race and genders all leave the campus after completing their courses, Zach walks out with his head down in sorrow, knowing that he failed his pop quiz.

"Dude, wait up!"

Zach turns around, and sees a tall, lanky Hispanic American student around his age, wearing street clothing as well as a hoodie. In his right hand, he has a C-Disc which showed a holographic image of a complex scientific equation, as part of him studying for an upcoming science test. He then turns it off and approaches Zach.

As for Zach, he smiles a little to try and hide his depression. "Oh, hi Jamie."

"That's Jamie Reyes, my best friend and probably the smartest person I know. I would say he shares my level of bad luck, but he's able to study and pass his tests, as oppose to yours truly."

Upon approaching Zach, 'Jamie' threw an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "I know that look. That is the look of a man who failed of Professor Brant's pop quizzes."

"Failed is too kind a word, Jamie." Zach sadly replied.

"Aw hey, you'll do better next time!" Jamie replied, trying his hardest to be positive. "I mean, all students have to have a few bumps in the road, right?"

"I guess," Zach smiled slightly. "But this road's been nothing but bumpy. Especially when your income requires you to dress like a clown outside a toy store." Zach turns to Jamie with a raised eyebrow. "And you being a science whiz, you wouldn't happen to know how to cook up a time machine so I can change all of this and make myself rich and famous, would you? I mean, that would be a good birthday present of me!"

"Haven't gotten that far, buddy," Jamie joked back.

Zach responded to this by letting out a sigh. "Well, just thought I'd ask."

Jamie could sense that Zach's depression worsening and thus decides to perk him up. "But yeah, I remember you telling me that today was your birthday! What do you say we celebrate by heading over to Ben's diner? My treat?"

Zach gave his friend a small smile, but still looked somewhat disappointed. "I…can't, my families got this party planned for me. Rain check?"

Before Jamie could even answer both men receive stop in their tracks when they, both students with different interest in fields, are stopped when they hear something that they both equally love: the voice of a girl. "I was just about to make that suggestion."

Both Zach and Jamie both turned to where they heard the voice, and are shocked see that it came from that of a tall, stunningly beautiful dark haired eighteen-year-old Caucasian girl, so gorgeous that she would put any world-renowned supermodel to shame. She wore casual clothing, a black shirt, black jeans and black designer boots, but the clothing was tight enough of show her hourglass figure, with her flowing blonde hair so long, with end to the back of her legs, and she looked about both Zach and Jamie with alluring emerald green eyes. She then turns her attention to Zach, who at this point completely love struck. "So, you must be Zach?"

Uh, Y-Yes!" Zach replied somewhat sheepishly, then holds his hand out for a handshake. "Yeah, that's me! Nice to me you, Ms…?"

The girl laughed as she took Zach's hand and shook it. "Olivia Queen," she answered, seeing Jamie not to laugh at his friend's plight, but nonetheless continued. "Jamie and I are in the same club. He's told us allot about you."

"Really?" Zach asked inquisitively, then stands up straight trying to be charming. "Well, good things I hope." Zach takes a moment to give a silent wink to Jamie, giving him a slight wink as if to tell him 'can you hook me up with this girl?'

Jamie, on the other hand, gives Zach an annoyed look. "," he said grimly while trying to appear polite in front of Roxanne, to whom he turns back to. "So, what's up Olivia?"

Olivia's warm smile soon turns into that of a disappointed one. "I'm sorry to get in the way of your fun guys, but I'm afraid that Jamie and I have some work to do," as she went on to explained, she gave Jamie a more serious look. "Serious work."

Jamie's eyes soon grew wide, for he knew that look from Roxanne all too well and thus nodded in agreement. "Right, right!" Jamie said, trying his hardest not to sound alarmed, then turns back to Zach. "Yeah, sorry man, looks like the diner is going to have to be a belated birthday present."

Zach seemed to be confused by this, but nonetheless complied. "Uh, yeah sure, no problem." His expression soon changes to that of a serious one. "Just remember though, the dinner is YOUR treat! Meaning that you're not going to get me pay for MY birthday lunch!"

"Oh, come on!" Jamie said defensively. "It was only one time-"

"One time too many, Jamie!" Zach shot back.

"But I didn't have any cash on me?"

"And I look like the richest man in the universe to you?!"

Amongst the arguing, Olivia soon steps into Jamie's ear. "Jamie!" she whispered through her teeth.

"Right, right!" Jamie replied upon being reminded of the 'work' that Roxanne was referring to, then turns back to Zach. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later, Zach." With that said, Jamie and Olivia turned and walked over, with Olivia looking over her shoulder and giving Zach a friendly wave.

All in which leaves Zach blushing as he held up his hand to wave back. "Yeah…see ya…" Zach said to Jamie in a half aware tone, still entranced by Olivia's beauty.

 **"What a woman. I mean, there was obviously her looks, but they way she carried herself and how graceful she moved…man. Olivia Queen, my Lady in Black! I mean, forget the dinner, if Jamie managed to set me up on a date with her THAT would've been a good birthday promise from him! But, we all got our disappointments."**

"Zach!" yelled the voice, sounding as if he was giving an order. This was enough to shock Zach out of his love-struck trance, causing him to turn around and looked annoyed when he sees his older brother and father , Joey and Marcus, still in their Military Uniforms and looking at his father and brother, not appearing to be the least bit happy.

 **"And speaking of disappointments."**


End file.
